Hmmm Sudah Kuduga
by Chiefcells99
Summary: Biasanya anak laki-laki normal akan menyimpan majalah porno di kamarnya, tapi kok di kamarnya Karma tidak ada ? Jangan-jangan diaaa... / "Hmmm.. Sudah Kuduga" / #KaruRi #A/Nseries


AHAHAHAH... Masih belum move on dari fict KaruRi xD

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu oleh Matsui Yuusei

 **Hmmm... Sudah Kuduga**

A/N (Akabane Karma/Nakamura Rio)

[7335308]

.

.

Gadis itu membuka laci-laci di bawah tempat tidur, mengeluarkan semua benda didalamnya secara perlahan. Sayang sekali isinya hanya buku-buku komik dan benda-benda seperti headset dan action figure. "Aku baru tau dia seorang otaku", gumamnya. Tak menemukan hal yang dicari, akhirnya si gadis mengembalikan barang-barang itu ke tempatnya semula dan menutupnya kembali secara hati-hati.

Tujuan berikutnya adalah meja belajar. "Biasanya benda itu akan diselipkan diantara buku-buku biasa", gumamnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu memfokuskan matanya kepada deretan buku yang tersusun rapi. Tiap judul ia baca dengan cepat dan teliti, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Lagi-lagi tidak ada, disana hanya ada buku-buku pelajaran, kamus, dan buku bimbingan.

"Cih, dia sangat berhati-hati", katanya yang mulai kesal.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari kecil di dekat jendela, membukanya secara hati-hati, masih tidak ada. Kemudian ia pergi ke tempat tidur, mengangkat sedikit kasurnya sambil meraba-raba, barangkali ada yang tersentuh. Ternyata ia salah, disana juga tidak ada. Semua tempat berpotensi sudah ditelusuri sang gadis, tapi hasilnya nihil. Hanya satu tempat yang belum ia jelajahi, lemari pakaian. Ia ragu untuk membukanya, takut si pemilik menyimpan barang berharganya disana. Tapi rasa penasarannya sudah tidak bisa ditahan. Ia membulatkan tekad, memegang gagang lemari kayu dua pintu itu erat-erat, menariknya sedikit-demi sedikit. Peluhnya menetes, ia sudah tidah kuat ingin mengungkap semuanya. Ia menariknya secara perlahan, suara decit dari engsel yang sudah tua terdengar, matanya sudah bisa melihat sebuah kain berwarna biru yang tergantung. "Sedikit.. lagi.."

"Nakamura !"

Yang dipanggil terkejut bukan main. Sejak kapan ada orang dibelakangnya. Wajahnya seketika menjadi pucat, bingung dengan apa yang harus dijelaskan.

Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan lemari. "K-Karma-kun, a-aku, aku, aku Cuma..."

Kalimatnya terhenti. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, takut dimarahi.

Gadis yang bernama Nakamura Rio itu lebih memilih diam, membiarkan si pemilik menebak apa yang terjadi.

"Kau mencari sesuatu ?"

Si gadis hanya mengangguk. Ia bersyukur karena Karma sebagai pemilik kamar tidak marah. Tapi kini wajahnya memerah, ia menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu karena tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Seharusnya ia bisa menjadi tamu yang baik.

Melihat wajah tamunya penuh rasa bersalah, Karma sebagai pemilik kamar memilih untuk melupakan hal yang terjadi. Ia mengajak gadis itu untuk mengerjakan hal yang seharusnya mereka kerjakan.

Makanan dan minuman ringan yang tadi diambilnya, diletakkan diatas meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur.

"Aku Cuma punya ini. Silakan dimakan !"

"Umm..", lagi-lagi gadis yang bernama Nakamura Rio itu hanya mengangguk.

Karma mengambil kertas dan pensil, kemudian memberikan sebagian pada Rio. Guratan-guratan tidak beraturan namun memiliki arti, mereka buat diatas kertas tersebut. Kedua orang itu sangat fokus terhadap tugasnya. Saking fokusnya, sampai-sampai tidak saling bertegur sapa. Mereka berdua mencoba menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Karasuma-sensei, yaitu menyusun strategi penyerangan Koro-sensei untuk liburan semester nanti. Yang mereka lakukan adalah mempertimbangkan jenis jebakan yang akan diterapkan. Selain itu, mereka juga menggambarkan lokasi eksekutor, sekaligus menghitung presentasi keberhasilan.

Setelah hampir 20 menit kamar itu diliputi kesunyian, salah satu dari mereka mulai merasa risih.

"Hey, Nakamura. Kalau dari tadi kau diam saja, sama saja dengan kita mengerjakannya sendiri-sendiri. Karasuma-sensei kan menyuruh kita bekerja sama."

Gadis yang diajak bicara hanya diam saja. Tatapannya hanya fokus pada selembar kertas didepannya.

"Nakamura, apa ada masalah ?"  
"Tidak", jawabnya sambil menggeleng pelan.

Karma menghela nafas, "Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Aku tidak suka."

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Masih saling berdiam diri.

.

Rio sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Pikiran tentang 'hal yang dicarinya' tadi, muncul kembali. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan menguatkan tekad untuk bertanya.

"K-Karma-kun..."

"Hmm ?", masih menggambar.

"Kamu benar-benar anak laki-laki kan ?"

Jeda sejenak.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa ?"

Karma terkejut dan membuat gadis didepannya juga ikut terkejut.

"K-Kenapa kau bertanya hal aneh seperti itu sih ? Sudah jelas aku ini laki-laki."

"Tidak ! Kau belum jelas !"

"J-jelas apanya?". Wajah Karma menjadi semerah rambutnya. Ia penasaran apa maksudnya Rio bertanya seperti itu. Ia tidak harus membuktikan dengan membuka celananya kan ?

"Biasanya anak laki-laki akan menyimpan majalah dewasa di kamarnya. Tapi sudah kugeledah kamarmu, tak ada satupun barang-barang seperti itu. Jangan-jangan kamuuuu..."

.

A/N

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, seluruh ruang kelas diliputi awan gelap yang bersumber dari barisan belakang. Ya, dari barisan paling belakang nomor 2 dari sebelah kanan, tempat duduk Karma. Nampaknya ia sedang badmood. Tapi tak ada seorangpun yang berani bertanya pada Karma kenapa ia badmood hari ini. Mereka lebih memilih pura-pura tidak tahu dan bersikap biasa.

Dalam aura kegelapan yang menyelimuti, Karma terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Seharusnya aku menyimpan satu majalah porno untuk mempertahankan harga diri".

.

Jam istirahat, Rio yang akan ganti baju untuk pelajaran selanjutnya, yaitu olahraga, tiba – tiba dicegat oleh dua orang gadis. Yang satu berambut jingga dan satu lagi berambut coklat.

Seorang gadis bermata ungu dan berambut coklat ponytail menarik tangan Rio,"Syuuttt.. Ikut aku !", katanya.

Mereka bertiga pergi ke belakang kelas.

Gadis yang berambut jingga atau yang akrab dipanggil Hinano menengok ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan bahwa keadaan sudah aman.

"Jadi bagaimana, Rio-chan ? Kau menemukannya ?"

Rio menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah menggeledah kamarnya. Tapi tidak ada satupun barang-barang porno disana."

Yada berpikir sambil memegang dagunya. "Hmm.. Sudah kuduga kalau Karma itu tidak normal."

"Hee ? Padahal dia keren sekali. Sangat disayangkan ya"

"Keren saja tidak menjamin, Hinano-chan"

"Iyap ! Benar sekali ! Keren saja tidak menjamin kalau dia normal. Siapapun tau kalau laki-laki normal pasti akan suka dengan yang seperti itu. Aku saja sampai punya lemari khusus untuknya."

"Okajima-kun ?"

Anak laki-laki botak yang bernama Okajima seenaknya ikut pembicaraan para gadis. Ternyata ia sudah menguping sejak awal. Ia bilang telinganya sensitif kalau ada yang membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu. Akhirnya pembicaraan aneh itu pun dilanjutkan dengan alur yang semakin ngawur.

Untuk lebih jelas, Okajima mengajak ketiga gadis itu untuk memata-matai Karma.

"Eh, tapi bagaimana kalau Karma tau ?"

"Tenang saja Yada-san ! Si Karma itu bukan tipe orang yang suka memukul wanita –

—Apalagi ada Nakamura."

"Oii !" Rio yang tidak suka namanya dijadikan tumbal berteriak kesal.

Dengan tampak sok keren dan gaya ala pemimpin, Okajima menjelaskan. "Baiklah para gadis, jadi begini rencananya !"

.

A/N

.

Jam pulang, keempat orang itu berkumpul di belakang sekolah. Mereka melakukan technical meeting beberapa menit untuk menyempurnakan pembagian tugas.

"Ayo ! ". Dengan masih memakai seragam sekolah, mereka mengikuti Karma.

.

"Kudengar sore ini Karma akan pergi bersama Nagisa ke swalayan."

"Hmmm.. sudah kuduga."

.

Keempat pengintai itu bersembunyi di balik tembok dan tiang lampu jalan. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, terlihat anak laki – laki dengan rambut merah dan biru memasuki Swalayan yang tidak jauh dari stasiun. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat dekat.

"Kurahashi, sekarang !"

"Ok, Kapten Okajima !"

Si gadis berambut jingga masuk ke dalam swalayan. Ia menghampiri anak laki-laki yang berambut merah dan biru itu.

"Selamat sore Karma-kun, Nagisa-kun !", sapanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Selamat sore Kurahashi-san !", Nagisa menjawab sapaannya, sedangkan Karma hanya tersenyum.

"Aku juga mau belanja. Boleh aku bergabung ?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Lebih asyik kalau ramai-ramai", kata Nagisa.

Hinano mengikuti kedua orang itu memilih-milih barang. Ia berjalan sambil sesekali melirik jendela, menunggu kode selanjutnya dari sang kapten.

Mereka bertiga sampai di tempat parfum. Karma mencoba sampel parfum itu satu persatu. Hinano masih fokus ke jendela.

"Sebentar ya, aku mau beli mentega."

Nagisa pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kesempatan !

Hinano melirik kembali ke jendela. Kode berupa acungan jempol dari sang kapten terlihat. Sekarang waktunya !

Hinano pura-pura berusaha mengambil parfum dari tempat yang paling tinggi.

 **Gubrakkkk...**

Hinano terjatuh. Ia berada di atas Karma dengan posisi memeluk.

"Oi, Kurahashi kau tidak apa-apa ?"

Bukannya segera menjauh, Hinano justru semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Karma.

Beberapa saat seperti itu, akhirnya Hinano melepas pelukannya. Ia segera menjauh dan minta maaf pada Karma, kemudian berlari meninggalkan swalayan tanpa membeli apapun.

"Bagaimana Kurahashi ?"

"Tidak ! Ini buruk ! Detak jantung Karma-kun tetap normal meskipun aku memeluknya cukup lama, kapten."

"Hmmm... Sudah kuduga"

.

Mereka berempat kembali bersembunyi sambil menunggu si target keluar.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Karma dan Nagisa keluar dari swalayan. Nagisa membawa sebuah kresek berukuran sedang yang berisi belanjaan, sedangkan Karma hanya membeli sebuah parfum yang ia simpan di dalam saku.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku ya Karma-kun."

"Santai saja ! Kau yakin tidak mau kuantar ?"

"Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkan."

"Hmm.. Baiklah kalau kau menolak. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, Nagisa-kun !"

Nagisa dan Karma berpisah di depan swalayan. Keempat pengintai itu masih fokus pada sang target.

"Ternyata Karma-kun sangat peduli pada Nagisa-kun ya ?!"

"Terlihat romantis !"

"Hmmm... Sudah kuduga."

"Oii –"

"Psssstttttt !" Rio yang baru mau komentar sudah dibungkam oleh ketiga orang yang rasa penasarannya sudah overdosis itu.

.

A/N

.

Karma berjalan ke selatan. Keempat pengintai itu mengikutinya.

"Eh, memangnya rumah Karma-kun ke arah sini ?"

"Psssssttt ! Sudah ikuti saja, Hinano-chan !"

Rio lebih memilih tidak berkomentar dengan apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya.

.

Hari sudah semakin gelap. Karma yang dari tadi berjalan, akhirnya masuk ke sebuah toko buku.

"Yada-san, giliranmu !", perintah Okajima.

"Sipp !"

Yada segera berlari masuk ke dalam toko buku. Setelah berkeliling di toko buku yang cukup luas itu, akhirnya ia menemukan Karma di bagian buku pengantar ujian.

"Karma-kun !"

"Oh, Yada-san !"

"Hee ? Mau beli buku UN ya ?"

Yang ditanya malah tertawa. "Kalau aku tidak belajar sungguh-sungguh, Nakamura akan merebut peringkatku"

"Hmmm... Menurutku Rio-chan tidak akan bisa mengalahkanmu kok"

Karma menatap langsung ke mata Yada. "Kukira kau temannya. Ternyata kau tidak tau cukup banyak tentang Nakamura ya, Yada-san ?"

"Tapi kau kan pin –"

"Nakamura itu orang yang paling tekun dikelas !"

Yada terdiam seketika. Hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang benar jika Karma terlihat berbeda saat membicarakan Rio ?

 _'_ _Drrrrrrttttt'_ , Handphone Yada bergetar. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan ternyata isinya adalah email yang dikirimkan teman-temannya diluar. "Jangan lupa rencana kita !", katanya.

Teringat dengan apa yang harus dilakukan, akhirnya Yada pergi meninggalkan Karma.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia kembali sambil membawa setumpuk majalah dengan logo 21+.

"Karma-kun, bisa bantu aku ?"

"Bantu apa ?"

"Bantu aku mencari stiker khusus diantara majalah-majalah ini."

Sebagai teman yang baik tentu Karma tidak menolak, terlebih yang minta bantuannya adalah anak perempuan. Yada mengajak Karma duduk di ruang baca di toko buku itu. Ia dan Karma membuka majalah yang seharusnya tidak mereka buka.

Di setiap halaman dari buku itu terdapat gambar yang cukup ekstrim untuk anak SMP. Yada membalik halamannya satu persatu sambil sesekali melirik Karma. Ekspresi Karma tidak berubah, tetap santai seperti biasa. Kalau anak laki-laki normal pasti sudah heboh.

Setelah hampir setengah jam, mereka berdua sampai ke buku terakhir. Tapi, ekspresi Karma masih belum mengalami perubahan, tetap santai.

"Sepertinya yang kau cari tidak ada, Yada-san."

"Kurasa begitu."

"Ayo pergi !". Karma beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju rak buku yang menjadi tujuan awalnya.

Yada menatap sebal pada orang berambut merah itu. Masa setelah melihat puluhan majalah porno, ia masih biasa saja. "Eh, Karma-kun. Kau tidak mau ke toilet ?"

"Hmmm ? Entahlah.. Aku lebih ingin minum susu daripada ke toilet."

Yada sweatdrop. Ternyata si penggila susu kotak ini memang punya kelainan, pikirnya.

— menghela nafas – "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya ! Bye bye !". Yada berlari meninggalkan Karma.

Ketiga temannya yang hampir berjamur karena kelamaan menunggu pun langsung menyerbu Yada dengan segudang pertanyaan.

"Ini benar-benar buruk, kapten ! Ekspresi Karma tidak berubah setelah membaca puluhan majalah porno"

"Hmmm... Sudah kuduga"

.

A/N

.

Karma keluar dari toko buku. Keempat pengintai itu bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Sepertinya aku harus turun tangan.", Kata Okajima dengan gaya sok kerennya.

"Berjuanglah Kapten !"

Rio masih memilih jadi pendengar dan penonton yang baik dengan tidak berkomentar.

.

Okajima berdiri sambil bersandar di sebuah pohon dekat jalan yang dilewati Karma. Beberapa menit kemudian Karma muncul.

"Yo ! Karma !"

"Yo ! Mau mencari mbak-mbak semangka jumbo ya ?"

Okajima terkekeh *sok* keren. Ia menatap tajam Karma beberapa detik, kemudian menarik tangannya.

"Ayo ke hotel cinta !", ajaknya dengan nada menggoda.

###################### Adegan berikutnya saya sensor karena banyak mengandung unsur kekerasan #########################

.

Okajima kembali ke tempat pertemuan dengan kondisi babak belur. Kedatangannya langsung diserbu berbagai pertanyaan oleh ketiga temannya.

"Ini buruk ! Dia tsundere akut", kata Okajima yang masih dengan gaya sok kerennya.

"Hmmm... Sudah kuduga"

"Oii –"

"Pssssttttttt !" Rio yang mau berkomentar langsung dibungkam lagi oleh teman-temannya.

.

A/N

.

Mereka berempat hampir putus asa. Sepertinya mereka harus bisa menerima kenyataan kalau cowok paling cool di kelas mereka 'belok'.

Okajima menatap Rio penuh penghayatan. "Sekarang tinggal kau, Nakamura !"

Wajah Rio tiba-tiba memerah. "Aku tidak ikutan ah !"

"Kau tidak boleh begitu Rio-chan. Kau kan sudah ikut sejak awal." Yada berusaha membujuk Rio. Hinano hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan minta Yada-san untuk menggantikanmu. Bagaimana ?"

"Haaa ? Tapi kapten ?"

"Psssssttttt ! Sudah, tidak usah tapi-tapian. Kau juga ingin tau yang sebenarnya kan ?"

Rio menelan ludah. Jarang sekali teman-temannya bisa kompak begini.

Seakan tak punya pilihan, akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

"Berjuanglah Rio-chan !", kata temannya menyemangati.

.

Rio berjalan santai menuju tempat Karma.

Karma yang sedang berjalan sambil membaca, menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu sekarang berdiri dihadapannya. Meskipun jaraknya cukup jauh, tapi Karma bisa melihat wajah Rio yang memerah dan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Nakamura ? Sedang apa disini ?"

Si gadis tidak menjawab.

Karma menutup bukunya. "Kau mencari sesuatu ?"

Masih tidak menjawab.

"Nakamura ?"

Rio berjalan mendekati Karma, semakin lama langkahnya semakin cepat, dan

CUP !

Buku Karma terjatuh dari genggaman. Wajah Karma memerah. Ia bisa merasakan bibir mungil gadis itu menyentuh lehernya. Rasanya aneh. Ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Setelah meninggalkan bekas yang cukup terlihat, Rio segera menempelkan telingannya di dada Karma.

 _'_ _Deg deg deg deg',_ detak jantung Karma terdengar jelas, semakin lama semakin cepat. Rio tersenyum senang, percobaannya berhasil. Sekarang ia harus melapor pada sang Kapten.

Tapi saat mencoba menjauh, tubuhnya malah tidak bisa bergerak. Rio mulai gugup. Tangan Karma melingkar di pinggang dan punggungnya. Bagaimana ini ?

"Lepaskan ! Lepaskan aku Karma-kun !", teriaknya sambil memberontak.

Karma melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Rio. Sayangnya Rio tidak bisa kabur, Karma justru mendorong tubuhnya ke pohon, menyudutkannya, dan menutup jalan keluar dengan kedua tangannya. _'Kabe don ?'_

Karma mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rio. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Hembusan nafasnya sangat terasa.

"Hey, apa kau tau kalau yang kau lakukan tadi bisa membuatku hilang kendali ?"

Rio gelagapan, mulutnya tidak bisa bersuara.

"Kalian mengintaiku sejak pulang sekolah kan ?"

"M-maafkan kami, kami Cuma.."

"Cuma apa hmm ?"

Rio berkeringat dingin.

"Heee ? Enaknya kuapakan kau ya ?"

Rio semakin gugup, seluruh penglihatannya hanya ada Karma. Ia mengutuk Okajima yang menyuruhnya melakukan rencana konyol seperti itu.

"Kami Cuma mengira kau tidak suka anak perempuan. Karena itu kami mengintaimu. Itu saja.", teriaknya.

"Jadi kau mengira aku tidak suka anak perempuan hanya karena tidak punya koleksi majalah porno ya ?"

"K-kurang lebih begitu.", ia menunduk malu.

"Aku lebih suka melihat orang yang kusuka meskipun tertutup dari pada melihat orang yang tidak kukenal, meskipun telanjang", jelasnya.

"Maafkan kami, Karma-kun. Seharus –"

CUP !

Kalimat Rio terhenti karena sebuah ciuman. Setelah beberapa detik dalam posisi itu, Karma melepas ciumannya.

"T-tunggu Karma-kun, aku –"

CUP !

Lagi-lagi penjelasannya terpotong.

"Karma-kun tolong biarkan aku bi –"

CUP !

"Oii, lepas –"

CUP !

Ketiga orang yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak itu memerah melihat kelakuan dua teman sekelasnya.

"Hey, sepertinya yang bisa membuat Karma menjadi laki-laki normal Cuma Nakamura ya", Kata Okajima frustasi.

"Hmm... sudah kuduga."

"Jadi selama ini kita sia-sia ya, Kurahashi, Yada-san ?"

"Kamu benar-benar payah kapten !"

"Aku setuju denganmu Hinano-chan !"

.

A/N

.

Keesokan harinya awan gelap yang bersumber dari barisan belakang menghilang. Ralat, bukan menghilang, tapi berpindah. Si awan gelap itu kini pindah ke barisan depan, bersumber dari gadis berambut pirang yang biasanya paling bersemangat di kelas.

"Rio-chan, makan siang yuk !"

"Aku tidak makan Yada-san, bibirku sariawan."

Yada dan Kurahashi sweat drop.

Okajima senyum-senyum ga jelas, "Hmmm... Sudah kuduga"

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

Bhahahak.. makin kesini makin frontal. Ampuni daku manteman :3

Sekian dan terimakasih #kaburnaikroket

Salam ~


End file.
